


Pause, rewind, play

by Supermonstrum



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la muerte de los señores Odinson, Thor cree que lo mejor es terminar el luto junto a Loki, a quien no ve desde hace años. Ninguno de sus amigos está de acuerdo con eso, sobretodo porque lo detestan y no les agrada la idea de que años atrás, él y Thor hayan tenido algo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dar el pésame

Su móvil no dejaba de sonar. El _ringtone_ era especial, era el que usaba para Clint, lo cual la puso de mal humor porque Clint sabía perfectamente que si ella no respondía era porque estaba en la ducha. Natasha nunca salía corriendo en el medio de un baño a menos que fuera una emergencia, y como las últimas emergencias fueron que la fiesta de Tony se había quedado sin alcohol o que Bruce tenía otro de esos extraños ataques de ansiedad cuasi violentos, ya no se tomaba ningún llamado en serio.

Sin embargo, la quinta vez que Clint volvió a insistir, Natasha cerró el grifo y luego de envolverse en una toalla, fue a contestar. Le convenía que sí o sí fuera de vida o muerte. Aunque cuando Clint le dio la noticia, se arrepintió enseguida de ese pensamiento.

—Los Odinson tuvieron un accidente —fue lo primero que dijo, sin siquiera saludar. Ella no le recriminó nada, pudo escuchar el sonido del tráfico, supuso que estaba yendo hacia casa de Thor—. No hubo suerte… Hace unos minutos Tony fue a hablar con él.

Thor era esa clase de personas que amaba la actividad familiar. Reunirse durante las fiestas o pasar con sus padres un fin de semana. Algo diferente a ellos, a Tony, por ejemplo, que había aprendido a crecer con un padre ausente gracias a su trabajo, o ella que necesitaba de pocas personas para estar bien y en paz. En verdad se sintió muy mal por él.

—¿Vas a ir a verlo? —le preguntó mientras buscaba otra toalla para secarse el cabello.

—Pensaba pasar por ti primero. Tardaré, tuve la pésima idea de tomar un taxi.

—Deberías hacer como Steve e ir corriendo. —Intentó decir algo divertido, pero su tono de voz sonó vacío. Clint no respondió. —Bájate del taxi y dime dónde estás, nos entraremos allí, ¿de acuerdo?

. . .

—Es un tal Tony Stark —murmuró Sigyn—. Quiere hablarte de algo muy importante, es sobre tu herman-

—No tengo hermano —interrumpió el muchacho mientras se arreglaba la bufanda—. ¿Vamos a ir al teatro o no, Sigyn? Y olvida eso, no me he hablado con Thor desde hace años, ¿por qué me llamaría ahora?

Sigyn suspiró. Había comprado dos entradas de las buenas para ir al teatro y tratar de recomponer su relación con Loki, pero acababa de darse cuenta, en algo tan simple como pasarle una llamada, que las cosas terminarían de quebrarse esa misma noche. Loki siempre fue alguien introvertido, malicioso, con un sentido del humor extraño, y aunque ella pudo ver las virtudes que no todos podían, el problema estaba en que él no quería abrirse a ninguna persona, no importaba el empeño que ella pusiera.

—¿Y sabes qué vamos a ir a ver al teatro, Loki? —preguntó con voz ahogada después de colgar el teléfono.

Loki ladeó la cabeza apenas, se miró al espejo y luego hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Lo he… olvidado.

Sigyn suspiró, dejó las entradas sobre la mesa, tomó su abrigo y reprimiendo un gemido ahogado se marchó.

—Mejor fíjate qué es lo que necesita tu hermano.

. . .

—Tony, los chistes no sirven —replicó Steve mientras manejaba. Odiaba, odiaba con todo su ser el uso de teléfonos celulares, pero la ocasión lo requería—. Thor está mal, deberías escuchar lo quiera decir, no invitarlo de copas y… ¿Por qué tienes que tomarte algo así como un chiste?

—Eso de los lutos y el silencio es cosa de antes, Steve, lo mejor que se puede hacer es tomárselo con calma, así que deja de dar lata con eso. Y por cierto, ¿dónde estás? Clint dijo que estaría aquí enseguida y ha pasado media hora, estoy yo solo con Thor.

—El tráfico está terrible y si Clint pasó por Natasha, media hora es lo mínimo que se va a tardar.

—Así que alguien está usando móvil y encima conduce mientras lo usa… No lo esperaba de ti, Steve, muy mal —le reprochó con ese tono juguetón que le erizaba los pelos de la nuca.

—Tony, suficiente. Te veré en media hora —respondió y colgó.

A pocos metros del embotellamiento, Clint y Natasha avanzaban rápidamente a pie. Discutiendo sobre la situación, preguntándose si los parientes noruegos de Thor irían a visitarlo, si habría un funeral tradicional, si Tony estaría manejando bien la situación o no. Parecía que de repente se daban cuenta de que había un montón de cosas que no sabían acerca de Thor y se sentían en el vacío, calculando cada paso a dar.

—No creo que se reúna con su familia —sentenció finalmente Natasha—. No se han visto nunca, no creo que tengan la hipocresía de venir. O sí, no lo sé, Clint. Thor es parecido a Tony en ese sentido: son gente a la que nunca imaginas deprimida por mucho tiempo.

Clint se detuvo y la sujetó por el cuello de su abrigo, evitando que un auto la arroyara.

—No quiero saber nada más con accidentes de tráficos —le dijo serio—. A mí lo que me preocupa es que se reúna la familia que tiene aquí, en Manhattan.

Ella lo miró un par de segundos, con su expresión de "estás bromeando". Clint se mantuvo serio. Cruzaron la calle y llegaron al edificio donde vivía Thor. Tomaron un respiro, Natasha volvió a intentar llamar a Steve mas no contestó.

—No soporto a ese tipo —gruñó, apoyando la espalda sobre la entrada—. Natasha, si lo llego a cruzar, juro que le voy a tirar todos los dientes.

—Clint, ya basta, olvídalo. No vendrá, sabemos cómo es él, no le interesa saber nada.

—Pero el necio de Thor siempre intenta saber cómo le está yendo. Seguro que trató de llamarlo para que venga, y si está con él y lo cruzo…

Thor tenía un hermano menor, Loki a quien adoptaron cuando era un bebé. Según la celadora del orfanato, lo habían abandonado y su madre nunca volvió a aparecer. Loki siempre fue un chico complicado, le gustaba gastar bromas, era malicioso y todos notaban lo mucho que envidiaba a Thor aunque se esforzara por ocultarlo.

Lo más desesperante era que Thor, consciente o no de ello, _jamás_ le reclamó demasiado. Su permisividad a veces los enfermaba. Loki podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana y su hermano mayor siempre encontraría una explicación (a veces buena, otras pésima) para eso. Y que a ninguno se le ocurriera apelar nunca al hecho de que no eran hermanos de sangre, porque la mirada de Thor se tornaba tan severa que casi llegaba a causar escalofríos.

Afortunadamente para casi todos, llegó el punto en la convivencia con Loki se hizo insostenible en la casa de los Odinsons y este se marchó lejos. No era necesario decir quién fue el único que seguía en contacto con él, aun cuando Loki manifestaba abiertamente que no quería saber nada de Thor.

A Steve le desagradaba por algunas razones. Primero, Tony una vez quiso tirárselo; segundo, en cuanto percibió que entre Thor y Loki tal vez había algo más que fraternidad, no quiso saber absolutamente nada de él y cuanto más lejos del buen Thor, mejor.

Con Natasha había tenido un desencuentro desagradable y por reacción en cadena, Clint lo detestaba a más no poder, además de que había tenido un altercado en el que casi terminaban matándose a golpes si no fuera por la intervención del todo-poderoso-hermano-mayor.

—En caso de que nos encontremos con él, Clint, no hagas nada. Al menos no mientras esté Thor, ¿de acuerdo? Yo tampoco soporto a Loki, pero esto es delicado —pidió la mujer, acariciándole la mejilla sin darse cuenta.

—¿De que venga quién? —interrumpió la voz de Steve.

—Loki —contestó ella—. Yo no lo creo, ¿y tú?

—Pues, la familia se junta en este tipo de situaciones.

—Steve, ellos no son familia —corrigió Clint de mal humor—. Y sabes bien que él tampoco quiere ser familia.

—¿Todavía siguen pensando que sucedió algo entre ellos dos? Es desagradable. Thor sólo lo quiere como a un hermano y Loki es un cabrón que no puede aceptarlo como familia, yo no veo ni creo poder ver posibilidad de otro tipo de relación. No sean niños —reprochó Natasha.

Ella siempre se negó a creer que había algo extraño entre Thor y Loki, no lo comprendía porque no existía.

Finalmente llamaron al departamento y Tony los recibió como si nada. Steve estuvo todo el viaje en ascensor cruzado de brazos. Natasha y Clint se miraron, preguntándose en silencio cuando demonios dejarían el orgullo a un lado y comenzarían a salir de una jodida vez.

—Antes de que comience la parte desagradable —comentó Tony—. Quiero decirles que el grandote me pidió que llamara al pequeño Lo. Obviamente no me atendió, pero no hay que ser demasiado listo para saber que va a volver a intentar.

—Lo sabía —exclamó Clint—. ¿Por qué le sigue importando ese idiota?

—Porque sus padres murieron y la familia… —comenzó Steve.

—Olvida la familia —cortó Natasha—. Ahora estamos nosotros.

Y entraron al departamento.

. . .

Tiró el libro con partituras a un costado, luego el álbum familiar. Regó el suelo con todas las fotografías: él de bebé, junto a sus padres, junto a Thor, siendo acompañado por Thor al jardín de infantes. Fotos del colegio primario, días de cumpleaños, Navidad, año nuevo, día de acción de gracias, el único viaje a Noruega que hicieron. Thor. Thor.

Su no-hermano. Lo odiaba tanto…

Tanto que no podía partir sus fotografías a la mitad.

El teléfono volvió a sonar insistente. Loki relajó la respiración y decidió contestar.

—Diga.

—Loki —murmuró Thor al otro lado—. Al fin respondes. Esto es importante, mamá y papá…

—Querrás decir tu mamá, tu papá —lo interrumpió con desdén.

—No empieces con eso, por favor. Son tus padres también, por algo te trajeron a casa.

—Yo lo entiendo más como una obra de caridad. A alguien tan importante como papá no le bastó tener un hijo, sería mejor para su imagen si hacía de héroe y se conseguía un mocoso abandonado. Que por cierto, le sirvió mucho hasta que me echó —dijo. Sintió los ojos anegándose en lágrimas, pero intentó mantener la voz firme, transmitirle a Thor su dolor e incomprensión.

Escuchó del otro lado la voz de Natasha diciendo "olvídalo, intenta después, no te tortures con esto". Porque él siempre fue una carga en la vida de todos, incluso su tonto grupo de amigos, que no tenían idea de nada, le aconsejaban alejarse del monstruo.

—¿Me tienes en altavoz, Thor? —exclamó indignado.

—Hermano...

—¡Me da igual si me tienes o no en alta voz! Lo siento por ti y tu familia, pero hazme el favor y no me molestes ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que ocuparme de una vida propia, lejos de ti, lejos de tus grandes logros, lejos de tu sombra.

—Loki, esto es en serio, deja esa tontería. Tienes que estar aquí. Ahora yo soy lo único que tienes y tú eres lo único que yo tengo. _Te necesito, Loki._

Se mordió el labio, perdiendo la calma. Tomó el vaso que Sigyn había usado antes y lo estrelló contra la pared. Lo odiaba tanto. Tanto que no podía romper sus malditas fotografías, que conseguía humedecerle los ojos como si fuera un chiquillo. Lo odiaba tanto que…

—¡De acuerdo, idiota. Ahí estaré! ¡Ahora deja de molestarme de una maldita vez!

Colgó, tirando el teléfono al suelo y salió del departamento, a caminar, como muchas otras veces, sin rumbo por Manhattan.

Thor se quedó en silencio hasta que Steve le quitó el auricular con cuidado y colgó. Ninguno dijo nada aunque algunos tenían el discurso en la punta de la lengua. Sabían que la reacción de Thor era inminente.

Giró la cabeza hacia ellos y, con media sonrisa, dijo:

—Vendrá.


	2. Dos huérfanos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El concierto que se menciona acontinuación puede ser escuchado [aquí](http://youtu.be/BkqIh8qpemk)

_ Él estaba en el equipo del colegio, había sido elegido capitán por su carisma, seguridad y gran destreza deportiva. Aquello provocó una reacción en cadena: el director, fanático deportivo, lo adoraba, las animadoras querían salir con él, sus otros compañeros se impacientaban por los próximos partidos y nadie dudaba que la beca para la universidad la tenía asegurada aunque le faltaran un par de años para graduarse. Sus padres también estaban orgullosos, todos lo estaban. _

_ Porque Thor era uno de esos tipos insoportablemente simpáticos, que puede hablar con todos sin generar problemas con toda esa idiotez del status quo que existía en la secundaria. Le agradaba a los nerds y geeks, a los góticos, a los normales, a los demás profesores, incluso a esos cuya materia Thor desaprobaba. _

—De Antonio Vivaldi: cello concerto RV 417, allegro —anunció la voz del presentador.

Todos aplaudieron suavemente mientras los músicos se acomodaban en el escenario. Loki se dio cuenta de que su hermano lo estaba buscando con la mirada, gesto que no correspondió. Tomó su lugar entre los cellistas, listo para comenzar.

_ El cello siempre fue su instrumento para lucirse, al menos eso creía. Había insistido mucho y ahorrado cada centavo, privándose de cualquier cosa y juntando las ganancias de cumpleaños, Navidad y lo que fuera dentro un pequeño cofre bajo la cama. A pesar de que su padre cooperó con más de la mitad, Loki consideraba ese cello como producto de su esfuerzo; de casi rogar para tener algo propio, la oportunidad de destacarse en algo. _

_ No hubo el mismo tipo de alegría cuando les contó, emocionado, que era el cellista principal de la orquesta de la escuela. Sí, felicitaciones, bien por ti. Un par de palmadas en la cabeza, luego la atención al jugador favoritos de todos. Y eso le había dolido mucho, tanto que nunca volvió a mencionar nada sobre la música a menos que le insistieran; nunca les dijo sobre las fechas en las que tocaba, ni sobre el intercolegial que había ganado como solista. Tampoco demostraron interés. _

_ El único que reconocía su talento era Thor, pero como no tenía demasiado oído para la música clásica, Loki no podía tomarlo como algo muy meritorio. _

Desentonaba entre todos con la corbata de moño color verde oscuro, pero así era él: tenía que mostrar que no seguía las reglas y podía hacer lo que le daba la gana. Venía de un latiguillo que usó desde niño pero que acabó volviéndose una de sus frases características.

_ Hago lo que quiero._

_  
_

Pocas veces Thor le prestaba atención a la música clásica, aquella vez fue una de esas excepciones porque se trataba de Loki.

Loki, que rechinando los dientes, había accedido a encontrarse con él después de pasar mucho tiempo sin verse y no se trataba simplemente de un encuentro para liquidar los asuntos familiares y ya.

Se acomodó en la butaca. Sus miradas no se cruzaron en ningún momento y no tuvo otra opción que dejarse llevar por la música, en medio de un lugar donde todos estaban elegantemente peinados y con el rostro rasurado de forma prolija.

En cambio él le había pedido consejo a Tony para no hacer el ridículo.

Los tres minutos y algo que duraba la pieza le causaron una sensación extraña. Tal vez porque se acordaba de sí mismo, de su historia, de algo que había dejado en pausa una vez.

El inicio era fuerte y hasta parecía tocado una sentencia, luego pasaba a ser dramático y después volvía a lo otro, como si estuviese cayendo a un abismo.

Fue en ese momento en el que los ojos verdes de cruzaron con los azules durante una fracción de segundo que les supo eterna.

"Nos arrastraste a ambos a ese abismo."

Sintió que su corazón se encogía e intentó convencerse de que esas palabras las imaginó él, que nunca salieron de la boca de Loki. Se mordió el labio inferior y luego respiró, relajándose, una mujer le chistó. Definitivamente ese no era su ambiente, pero sí era el de Loki.

"Estaré tocando en el teatro, ya sabes, ese que está cayéndose a pedazos… Puedes asistir o no, terminaremos a la ocho y luego hablaremos de lo que quieras hablar."

Claro que asistiría. Prefería morir antes de fallarle.

. . .

Estaba comenzado a nevar cuando vio que salía del teatro. Vestía un sobretodo negro y largo y la bufanda verde, esa que su madre había tejido para su cumpleaños, le rodeaba el cuello,. Thor pensó que se había deshecho de ella, mas verlo usándola le dio esperanzas de tener una charla más familiar que un ataque verbal como la última vez que hablaron por teléfono.

—¿Y el cello? —le preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo traía.

—Lo dejé en el teatro —Loki respondió cortante, luego miró hacia el cielo oscuro, casi sin estrellas, la única luz venía de los carteles de neón y postes de luz o edificios—. Vamos por un café.

Nunca era un "¿quieres tomar un café?". Desde que Thor podía recordar, Loki tendía a ordenar las cosas aunque sus padres se empeñaron en inculcarle el por favor y gracias. A veces funcionaba, cuando las maestras perdían los estribos y la situación era límite. Con él también lo usaba cada tanto. Los buenos modales de Loki eran un privilegio.

Subieron al auto, Loki intentó prender la calefacción en vano, Thor lo escuchó maldecir mientras le daba un golpe. No supo si sentarse en el asiento del copiloto o en los de atrás hasta que, con un gesto malicioso, Loki le indicó moviendo la cabeza que se fuera atrás. El muchacho suspiró y obedeció.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, interrumpido desagradablemente por un comentario que casi saca a Thor de sus casillas.

—Te ves algo deprimido, Thor.

Siempre sabía qué tenía que decir para exasperar a los demás. Era un don o una jodida maldición. Tal vez ambas, o tal vez era irritante porque nunca lo usaba de buena fe. Nunca buscaba la palabra clave para hacer sentir mejor a alguien.

—Tal vez porque acabamos de quedar huérfanos —respondió.

La mano de Loki tembló apenas y dio un brusco giro. El segundo round era de Thor aunque sabía que el terceo no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil.

La verdad era que no tenía ganas de toda esa tonta batalla naval. Hacía tiempo que no se hablaban y no precisamente por culpa de Thor. Loki fue invitado año tras año a festejar las fiestas y año tras año los ignoró olímpicamente. Aún le causaba enfado recordar el primer día de las madres en el que Loki no llamó a Frigga.

—¿Cuándo será el funeral? —preguntó acomodando el espejo retrovisor.

—Antes de la próxima semana. Estarás ahí, ¿cierto?

—No le veo mucho sentido —dijo indiferente. El auto se estacionó frente a una cafetería pequeña, con vidrios sucios y mucha humedad—. Es aquí, baja.

Thor aguardó a que cerrara la puerta y apenas se contuvo cuando lo estampó sobre el vehículo. Loki no se inmutó y eso sólo consiguió enfurecerlo.

—Termina esta niñada —advirtió severo—. Ni siquiera están vivos para que tu juego funcione, así que por una vez compórtate como el hijo agradecido que deberías ser y-

—¿El hijo agradecido? —interrumpió levantando la voz—. ¿Yo debo ser el jodido hijo agradecido? ¡¿Y qué hay de ti, eh? —Le dio un manotazo a Thor. —¡También deberías ser agradecido con ellos, que seas hijo biológico no debería exonerarte de nada!

Era tan sensible a las palabras, todo siempre era literal y Thor no era experto en semiología y dobles connotaciones para andar armando discursos que no ofendieran a su hermano.

—Tú también estás marcando la diferencia. Siempre lo has hecho y ellos también —insistió, apoyando su dedo índice sobre el pecho de Thor—. Es tu padre el que debe estar agradecido conmigo, porque yo entré como un anillo en el dedo. Oh, mira, acaban de dejar un bebé en el orfanato, a la compañía le encantará saber que recogimos un animalito abandonado.

—¡Ya cállate, Loki!

_ No podía contarlas porque había perdido la cuenta. La de veces que lo han callado y no cuando decía groserías ni nada por el estilo. La mayoría de ellas era una simple emisión de opinión, un intento de aconsejar a sus padres o a Thor, un fracaso que siempre terminaba haciéndolo sentirse una nada. _

_ Odiaba tanto cuando ese tipo de episodios se daban frente a los demás. _

_ Recordaba claramente un día que los amigos de Thor estaban viendo películas en el departamento. Loki le dijo que fueran a la habitación, porque el reproductor de video estaba en la sala y él lo necesitaba para ver un documental para la escuela. _

_ Thor dijo que no tenía ganas, que olvidara eso y se les uniera. Tony Stark se mostró interesado en la idea, pero él no tenía tiempo que perder, en verdad tenía que hacer esa tarea. _

_ Al final su padre, que estaba cerca, intervino de muy mal humor y le ordenó cerrar la boca y dejar de molestar a su hermano. _

_ Recordaba claramente como los ojos de los amigos de Thor se posaban sobre mientras se mordía el labio, guardando silencio mansamente, sintiéndose humillado. _

—¡No, tu cierra la maldita boca, Thor! —aulló, apartándolo de un empujón—. Déjame, esto fue una pésima idea —y entrando al café a paso rápido.

Thor se masajeó las sienes, su paciencia había volado muy lejos pero no podía darse el lujo de dejar a Loki allí. Sólo contaba con su número de teléfono, no tenía idea en dónde vivía o trabajaba, no quiso darle ninguna otra forma de ubicarlo.

Dio una patada sobre la pared y entró a la cafetería. Loki ya estaba sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, dándole la espalda mientras esperaba su pedido. Thor se acercó despacio y se acomodó a su lado, pensando detenidamente cómo iba a arreglar todo ese caos.

Ninguno habló hasta que la mesera dejó una humeante taza de café. Loki agregó medio sobre de azúcar y revolvió durante varios minutos, Thor se dio cuenta del cambio en su mirada: pasó de estar molesta a un vacío preocupante. Quiso palmearle el hombro amigablemente, mas no se atrevió.

—¿En verdad no sientes absolutamente nada? —inquirió con un hilo de voz—. Nuestros padres han muerto y no los volveremos a ver nunca más.

Loki continuó revolviendo, su hermano no desistió.

—Es extraño. Siento que soy vulnerable a todo. No sé si tiene que ver con que uno supone que los que mueren primero son los más grandes, es decir primero papá, luego mamá, pero ahora que ellos se fueron de esta manera: en un accidente, pues… Ahora no hay nada entre ellos y yo.

La mano de Loki dejó de revolver, apoyó la cuchara sobre una servilleta, dio un par de sorbos a su café y luego miró a los ojos de Thor, curioso.

—¿Tienes miedo de morir? —le preguntó.

El muchacho se rascó la nuca, algo nervioso.

—No exactamente, sólo que… Somos huérfanos, es… horriblemente raro. Y no digas que sólo yo estoy así, tú también y es lo único que puedo rescatar de todo esto: no estoy solo.

Y sonrió a medias en son de paz.

Loki suspiró y volvió a beber. Al menos no había reaccionado mal.

—Luego me das fecha, hora y lugar del funeral —dijo finalmente—. Aunque no creo que tus amigos se alegren de verme.

Sonrió completamente y rodeó a Loki con un brazo, apretándolo contra sí, este rodó los ojos sin decir nada y Thor soltó una carcajada.

—Olvida eso, lo importante es que vendrás.

Hubiera agregado "y tienes que venir, porque es tu familia" pero no tenía sentido volver a abrir la caja de Pandora cuando el clima se había aliviado tanto.

—Por cierto, me gustó la presentación de hoy, hermano. Si que te manejas bien con el cello.

—Pensé que no ibas a venir, sé que ese tipo de música te da… sueño.

Constantemente a la defensiva. Por naturaleza o porque estar a la sombra de Thor le había dado una falsa percepción de las cosas, porque aunque a veces no lo parecía, Thor nunca pretendió hacerlo sentir inferior. Al contrario, se mostraba interesado en lo que su hermano tuviera para decir, hasta que con el tiempo Loki fue queriendo decir cada vez menos, replegándose en sí mismo.

—Nunca he comprado CD's de música clásica, pero no significa que no pueda irte a escuchar. No me quedo dormido cuando tú lo haces.

—Eso de mentir nunca se te ha dado bien, Thor —respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

¡Ese!. Ese era el Loki que había extrañado todo el tiempo.

—¡No estoy mintiendo, Loki!

A partir de allí, la charla se tornó más cálida y hasta con algunos recuerdos divertidos de ambos y, para sorpresa de Thor, Loki no volvió a mencionar nada sobre su adopción o la vez que se vio obligado a marcharse de casa. Volvieron a reír y hablar sin agresividad, Thor ordenó algo para comer y las agujas del reloj empezaron a correr.

A las doce y media de la noche, la mesera tuvo que pedirles por favor que se fueran porque era hora de cerrar.

Loki le ofreció acercarlo al departamento en el auto, pero Thor prefirió tomar el autobús.

—Deberías sacar el registro de conducir.

—Olvídalo, es la excusa perfecta para no ser nunca conductor designado.

Rieron con ganas, el aliento de ambos era humo en el frío aire invernal.

Entonces se dieron cuenta que en ningún momento Thor había soltado a Loki.

Se miraron fijamente, las expresiones de ambos cambiaron enseguida. Thor creyó que su corazón dejó de latir cuando Loki se acercó hacia su rostro, muy lentamente aunque en realidad no habrán sido más de cinco segundos. Sintió su respiración cálida rozándole los labios y aunque hubiese sido lo correcto soltarlo y despedirse amablemente, sólo se limitó a ladear un poco la cabeza.

Loki no dijo nada, se apretó un poco más contra él, en un silencioso intento de encontrarse con sus labios.

—Loki… —murmuró sin conseguir un tono de resistencia.

El juego continuó, en medio de la acera, apenas se movían aunque parecía que nunca llegarían al final. Hasta que Thor dejó la cabeza quieta y fijó la vista en el poste de luz. La punta de su nariz, fría, pasó por su mejilla, luego el toque superficial de sus labios húmedos (seguro los relamió).

—Tienes que rasurarte —susurró.

Y antes de que pudiera responderle, Loki lo besó.

—No olvides llamar por el funeral —dijo, separándose de él y abriendo la puerta del auto.

—Loki…

—Sino, no podré ir —continuó. Encendió el auto y se marchó.

Thor observó el coche alejarse hasta que se perdió de vista y luego suspiró, masajeándose las sienes con una sola mano.

—Nada de resistencia —dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

Se puso pálido, como pocas veces y volteó.

El otro lo estaba mirando muy seriamente y sabía que no había forma de pedirle que hiciera la vista gorda, porque insistiría en viajar con él en autobús y lo bombardearía a preguntas. Incluso cuando ambos sospechaban que el otro sabía de todo aquello.

De que no era el primer beso de Loki para con su herma mayor

Y que probablemente no sería el último.

—Hola, Steve —saludó incómodo.

—Al menos han esperado hasta que sus padres no están para volver a repetir esta locura.

La caja de Pandora acababa de hacerse añicos.


	3. Acerca de los códigos familiares

Clint y Natasha ya se habían marchado, Bruce y Steve esperaban a que Tony saliera del baño para que los acercara a sus casas. A Steve no le gustó la idea de aceptar el aventón, pero su motocicleta aún continuaba en el taller.

El hermano menor de Thor, Loki, estaba con ellos en la sala acomodando el desorden que habían hecho la noche anterior de muy mala gana, incluso parecía poder matar con la mirada. Steve se ofreció a ayudarle, mas Loki respondió que no casi con un gruñido.

El chico era tan extraño: siempre parecía de mal humor y Thor siempre parecía no tomarlo demasiado en serio. Steve no sabía qué pensar, la relación que ellos dos tenían como hermanos parecía distinta en la mente de cada uno.

—Bien, muchachos, vámonos —dijo Tony tomando su abrigo.

Se despidieron de Loki, Thor los acompañó hasta la entrada del edificio y los saludó alegre. Caminaron hasta donde estaba estacionado el coche y cuando Tony dijo que enseguida encendería la calefacción, Steve se percató de que había olvidado su chaqueta.

—¿No puedes ir por ella luego?

—No, Stark, no puedo —respondió de mala gana. Por supuesto que podía y lo habría hecho de no ser por ese comentario.

Salió del coche y en la entrada del edificio se cruzó con la señora Odinson regresando de su fin de semana en las afueras de la ciudad. Ella y su esposo salían cada tanto a alquilar alguna casa y relajarse y Thor aprovechaba para invitarlos a ellos casi todo el fin de semana.

—Hola, Steve —lo saludó la mujer—. Acabo de recordar que me llevé las llaves del auto y seguro mi esposo está esperando a que regrese al estacionamiento.

—Yo también he olvidado algo, iba a volver por mi chaqueta —respondió cordial.

—Oh, entonces toma mis llaves y… —Revolvió en su cartera y le dio las llaves del departamento. —Luego se las dejas a Thor, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias, señora.

Subió por el elevador y entró al departamento.

Antes de saludar y preguntar por su chaqueta, escuchó gritos a lo lejos y no pudo evitar ir al cuarto de donde provenían para ver si todo estaba bien.

—¡Déjame en paz, tonto! Ahora que tus amigos se largaron sí estás de humor, ¿no? ¡Pues yo no soy ninguna puta que está para cuando te aburres! —gritó la voz de Loki.

—No es eso, Loki, yo sólo-

—¡Dijiste que el fin de semana quedaba para nosotros dos! —continuó enardecido—. Dices y dices y dices, pero nunca haces nada. Siempre soy yo el único imbécil que… que se preocupa por… —y ahora en un susurro— _por nosotros dos_.

—¿Nosotros dos? —preguntó Thor con ternura.

—¡N-no me toques!

Estaban hablando como pareja. Maldición, ¡estaban hablando como pareja!

Steve abrió la boca para decir algo, lo que fuera, interrumpir eso aunque por lo poco que escuchó dedujo que todo ese rollo llevaba bastante tiempo.

—Aún somos nosotros dos, Loki. Sólo tienes que aprender a compartirme. En el fondo, la mejor tajada de mí, siempre la tendrás tú.

Entró a paso torpe, forzando una sonrisa, listo para exclamar “¡Thor, no lo creerás, olvidé mi chaqueta!”.

Entró a paso torpe y por un segundo los observó, Thor rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y el otro posado sobre su cabeza, enredando sus dedos con el cabello negro de Loki. Besándose, sus labios bien apretados entre sí y seguramente ambas lenguas acariciándose con una ternura que a Steve le revolvió el estómago.

. . .

—Sabes que esto está mal.

Fue como Thor había pensado, aunque en el fondo lo entendía: Steve había sido criado, como diría Tony, “a la antigua”. Siempre intentó acomodarse a la forma de vida de sus amigos, sobre todo a la de Tony, con quien cada tanto vivía teniendo altercados, pero había cosas que no podía dejar pasar y la relación no-fraternal que Thor tenía con Loki era una de ellas.

—¿Te molesta que me gusten los hombres? —le preguntó sin ganas.

—Oh, no juegues a eso conmigo —advirtió Steve molesto—. No me refiero a quiénes te gustan, me refiero a que esa persona sea tu hermano.

Thor abrió la boca para dar ese argumento débil y desagradable.

_“Pero es adoptado.”_

—Toda la vida has dicho que Loki siempre sería tu hermano y los lazos de sangre se equiparaban a la infancia que vivieron juntos, así que no te atrevas a darme la tonta excusa de que es adoptado, Thor —se adelantó el otro.

Thor suspiró y lo miró a los ojos, sin saber qué decir o mejor dicho, sabiendo que no tenía excusa alguna. Steve se mantuvo firme durante unos instantes, luego se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes que cortar esto antes de que vuelva a pasar —dijo con un tono más suave.

—¿Desde hace cuánto sabes sobre… esto?

—Desde que tuvimos ese encuentro incómodo —respondió Steve—. Y no dije nada porque no estaba muy seguro. Tal vez estaban confundidos, no lo sé. En realidad no querría haber sabido nada de esto, Thor y no puedo creer que te haya cubierto tanto tiempo.

Hubo un silencio largo y, lentamente, la mirada severa de Steve fue tornándose más comprensiva. No podía enojarse con Thor, pero tampoco podía quedarse sin decir nada.

Subieron al autobús y se sentaron en los asientos del fondo, estaba casi vacío, pero aún así hablaron en susurros.

—Tus padres han muerto, pero no significa que debas volver a mezclar las cosas. Además, tu hermano está saliendo con alguien, ¿no es así?

—Lo dudo. Steve, deja esto así, no deberías-

—¡No puedo hacerme el tonto! ¿Es que no entiendes la gravedad del asunto? No se trata de un primo, se trata de tu hermano menor. Escucha, no hablaremos más de esto porque sé que vas a resolverlo, ¿cierto? No dejes que cosas del pasado y el duelo te hagan pensar cosas que no deberías.

Le palmeó la espalda y luego Steve bajó en su parada.

Seguramente con la idea de que toda la historia entre Thor y Loki había terminado.

. . .

Las cinco de la mañana y él no había pegado un ojo. Tenía que ir a trabajar pronto y cuando estuviera a punto de dormirse sobre el volante y arrollara a esos malditos ciclistas, lo lamentaría. Aunque en realidad no era su culpa tener insomnio cada tano, cargaba con eso desde chico.

O mejor dicho desde que el día que tuvo aquella discusión con Odín y se fue de casa.

Suspiró y se pasó la mano sobre el rostro, presionándose las comisuras de los ojos con sus dedos. Hacía frío, veía por la ventana la nieve blanca contrastando con la noche oscura. Sin embargo, estaba en ropa interior, descalzo. El frio le gustaba, tal vez por eso su cuerpo se rehusaba a sentirlo como los demás. En cambio sufría el verano como si fuera un oso polar.

Resignado a que sería otra noche sin dormir, Loki optó por acomodar algunas cosas que había traído de la habitación donde se había hospedado antes de mudarse definitivamente.

Descubrió algunas cajas que se había llevado de cuando vivía con Thor y sus padres. Nunca las volvió a abrir, tampoco escribió que tenían dentro.

Se puso en cuclillas y las abrió, tenían olor a humedad. Loki frunció la nariz en una infantil mueca de asco y sacó un par de libros, fotografías de algunas estrellas de cine, recortes de noticias que consideró importantes, unas copias de su trámite de adopción, un video sin etiqueta.

Estaba seguro de que no era ningún video familiar. Lo examinó y decidió a ponerlo en la videocasetera (que conservaba porque estaba seguro de que algún día podría venderla a un buen precio). Apagó las luces y presionó _play_.

Lo primero que apareció en la pantalla fueron dos muchachos jóvenes teniendo sexo explícito. Uno sobre el otro, embistiéndolo con fuerza mientras gemía y sonreía satisfecho. Loki ladeó la cabeza, no tenía que pensar demasiado para deducir que era una porno.

Una porno que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, estaba seguro de que ya había visto antes a esos dos actores (y no en otro tipo de películas). Pensó, pensó en qué situación, cuándo fue a un cine porno, cuándo tuvo amigos interesados en pornografía homosexual.

Nada.

Retrocedió la cinta un poco, para recordar algo de la trama (si es que la tenía).

Entonces llegó a su memoria una tarde en la que sus padres estaban cenando afuera y dijeron que no iban a volver hasta la mañana siguiente. Loki estaba solo, comiendo un sándwich en la cocina, hasta que su hermano mayor entró muy despacio, con un brazo escondido en la espalda.

_—Traje algo para matar el tiempo —comentó incómodo._

_Loki arqueó las cejas, dando el último mordisco a su bocadillo y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la mesa del desayuno._

_—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó._

_—Pues… renté una película algo subida de tono, me la sugirió un amigo. ¿No te molesta?_

_—Sólo porque no soy una máquina del flirt no significa que no pueda o no quiera ver algo de acción —respondió indiferente._

_Thor sonrió perdiendo la timidez, le palmeó el hombro con fuerza y Loki forzó una sonrisa. No recordaba cuántas veces le había dicho que odiaba que hiciera eso, pero no podía esperar nada de alguien tan “torpe” como él._

_Se acomodaron en el sofá, Thor puso el video y vieron en silencio aunque ambos con algo de curiosidad, porque no era el tipo de cosas que habituaban ver._

_—Thor… ¿qué clase de amigo te recomendó esto?_

_En menos de diez minutos se dieron cuenta de que estaban viendo pornografía homosexual. No era que a Loki le molestara, en realidad él tenía asumido que nunca saldría con ninguna chica, pero no era algo que quería que su familia supiera por el momento y mucho menos su hermano._

_—N-no lo sabía—titubeó._

_Hubo un silencio largo mientras ambos se miraban fijamente, las mejillas de Thor sonrojándose lentamente y Loki esforzándose para que eso no le suceda, aunque por dentro sentía el cuerpo arder._

_—¿Apago el televisor? —le preguntó casi en un susurro._

_¿Por qué demonios tenía que decidirlo él? Tragó despacio y respondió:_

_—Yo no tengo problema, Thor, por mí déjala, ¿qué más da?_

_—Tampoco tengo problema._

_Mentira._

_Mientras los dos protagonistas comenzaban a tocarse, Loki se cruzaba lentamente de piernas para que Thor no se diera cuenta de que su entrepierna estaba más que dura, de que le prendía demasiado todo aquello y de que le gustaría estar ahí. Tragó incómodo, a casi nada de largarse de allí._

_Perdido en su propia excitación, sus ojos dejaron de prestarle atención a la pantalla y luego un escalofrío le recorrió cada vértebra de la columna al sentir una sensación húmeda en el lóbulo de su oreja._

_—¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?!_

_Thor lo rodeó con un brazo obligándolo a apegarse contra su cuerpo mientras se aproximaba a su cuello, cerca de la oreja. Loki sintió su rostro áspero por la barba rozándolo, y luego sus labios sorbiendo otra vez de su lóbulo. La punta de su lengua lo acariciaba despacio como si se tratara de una golosina._

_—¿Quieres que pare? —le susurró._

_—S-sólo quiero saber por qué diablos estás… haciendo esto._

_—No te ves tan enfadado como pensé que estarías —insistió Thor._

_—¡Hablo en serio! —exclamó apartándolo de un empujón._

_Se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada._

_—No lo sé…_

_Loki tampoco._

_Tampoco sabía si era por tener a otro hombre haciéndole aquello, por todo el clima que se había formado mientras veían la película, o porque…_

_¿Por qué?_

_—Eres un idiota, Thor._

_¿Por qué?_

_Rodeó el cuello de Thor con sus brazos algo temblorosos y dejando caer el peso de cuerpo sobre el de él, Loki se aferró a sus labios, dando su primer beso._

_¿Por qué?_

Apagó el televisor y pateó la caja con fuerza. Desvió la mirada algo molesto y soltó una carcajada cuando vio su pastillero con tres tipos diferentes de píldoras, como los compulsivos de las series y el cine. Siempre con algún problema de “desequilibrio” a diferencia de Thor que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

El único problema que Thor tenía, era él.

Era la única agresión que podía hacer. Tal vez Thor pudiera golpear o noquear a quien lo molestara, pero Loki podía empujarle al precipicio que él más temía:

El incesto.

Si bien al principio de todo la iniciativa la tomó Thor, el que terminó perdiendo (era lógico, ¿no?) fue él. Él no pudo lidiar con la indecisión de Thor, él fue quien no entendió los códigos morales, él fue quien enloqueció y le gritó a Odín de esa forma, él terminó empacando rápidamente para largarse de casa.

No podía evitar volver a su hermano y reencontrarse con una mezcla de sensaciones pasadas. Darle donde más le dolía.

Y también volver a mendigar un poco de ese amor que jamás pudo recibir de la misma manera de nadie más. Ni siquiera de Sigyn.

Era la única chica con la que había tenido sexo, su primer y único momento de heterosexualidad (si le podía llamar así). Pero lo físico se daba porque ella lo necesitaba, ella lo amaba en la instancia física y espiritual, él en cambio se conformaba con tenerla a su lado para charlar, para disfrutar el silencio.

En cualquier momento tendría que decirle que no más trato de novios. Pese a que le daba cierto placer terminar con la gente, despedir a alguien, comunicar malas noticias o cobrarse algunas venganzas en su vacía vida social, Sigyn era la única persona que lo hacía pensar “ella no merece que le haga esto”.

Ni siquiera Thor era merecedor de ese tipo de compasión.

La alarma de su despertador comenzó a sonar y fue a ducharse rápidamente. El teléfono comenzó a sonar cuando salió de la ducha, mas prefirió esperar a escuchar por el contestador antes de atender. No tenía deseos de hablar con hermano ni de cortarle.

—Soy yo —dijo la voz de Sigyn—. Estoy cerca de aquí, ¿puedo pasar a recogerte para ir al trabajo juntos? Necesitamos… necesitamos hablar, Loki…

Suspiró. Si no aceptaba podría dormirse al volante, además, ella no se oía nada bien.

Levantó el tubo y dijo que sí, que la esperaba en la puerta del edificio.

. . .

_Are we really happy whit this lonely game we play?_

The Carpenters sonaba en la radio del auto de Sigyn, una melodía suave y cargada con algo de melancolía, la letra de la canción bastaba para entender todo aquello. Loki recordó en todo lo que estuvo pensando durante la noche y suspiró.

—Dijiste que me invitarías a tu concierto de cello —comenzó ella.

A Loki nunca se le exige nada, porque es demasiado orgulloso como para prometer. Pero Sigyn se sentía con la autoridad de hacerlo y era porque Loki se lo había permitido. En verdad tenían una relación extraña, unilateral desde ambos lados.

—Pues no lo hice —respondió mirando hacia adelante.

—¿Por qué no? Esperé a que llamaras. Sabes cuánto adoro oírte tocar.

—Invité a Thor para hablar de lo de nuestros “padres”. Ya sabes, cerrar todo el teatro lo más pronto posible y-

—Te morías de ganas de verlo, ¿verdad? —interrumpió la muchacha con la voz temblorosa.

—Sigyn, no me refiero a-

Dio un giro brusco y estacionó frente al parque. Golpeó el volante y apoyó la frente sobre el mismo, suspirando afligida, su cabello negro y largo ocultando su rostro. Loki se encogió de hombros un instante y luego se acercó despacio, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de Sigyn.

—Eres una mujer lista —susurró con cariño.

Deslizó la mano por entre su pelo hasta llegar hasta el mentón. La obligó a mirarlo, sus ojos verdes clavados fijamente, sin su típica hostilidad o ironía. La mirada de ella estaba vacía. Y ese tipo de cosas lo seducían, no se trataba de una escena de celos, sino de entender claramente que no funcionaban como pareja.

—Podemos no vernos más si quieres —continuó Loki, acercándose para rozar sus labios y finalmente besarlos con suavidad, dando un par de caricias a su lengua y sintiendo como la de ella apenas le seguía el juego. Sin embargo, segundos después, Sigyn no pudo evitar corresponder del todo.

—No deberías retomar esto, Loki —advirtió ella—. Sabes que Thor va a seguir la corriente, pero en cuanto recuerde que es incesto, no sólo va a detenerse, sino que se echará atrás. Como la última vez.

—No es incesto. Ellos no fueron nunca mi familia. Thor no es mi hermano, aunque crea toda esa estupidez de la crianza en conjunto y blah blah. Ni el mismo se lo cree, lo cita cuando no sabe cómo deshacerse de mí, lo olvida a la hora de coger —dijo sonriendo con ironía.

Maravilloso Thor, ¿hum? Pues el muy maravilloso no podía tomar decisiones tan simples como ser novio o no de su hermano menor.

Rió por lo bajo.

_“Imbécil…”_

—Aún así, Sigyn.

¿Qué importaba que estuvieran muertos? Eran todos unos completos extraños, mentirosos. No lo extrañaron cuando se largó, ¿por qué debería extrañarlos él?

—No sé por qué, pero…

¿Por qué debería extrañar a la no-madre que lo acompañaba a la escuela?, ¿a su no-padre que, aunque no fuera de su interés, lo llevó al museo de artes?, ¿a su no-hermano que lo defendía de los matones del colegio? No había razones para sentir afecto por las vacaciones de verano en la montaña (porque a él no le gustaba la playa y “desperdiciaban” el verano congelándose el trasero en las montañas, pero lo hacían), los regalos de navidad, su fiesta sorpresa, el gato callejero que le dejaron adoptar (cuando Frigga tenía algo de alergia hacia ellos).

Se había liberado de toda esa mentira, ¿no? Porque ahora el señor y la señora Odinson descansarían a metros bajo tierra y él sería…

Una lágrima se arremolinó en la comisura de su ojo izquierdo y resbaló lentamente por su mejilla blanca hasta sus labios. La lamió. Salada. Real. Proveniente de él y su dolor.

No volvería a verlos nunca más. Ni siquiera volvería a pelear con ellos y la única prueba de que habían existido eran sus recuerdos, los de Thor y algunas fotografías. El resto desaparecería con el correr del tiempo, serían huesos viejos.

—Lamento un poco… la muerte de estos extraños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza. Ando con un bloqueo mental algo grave para lo que es mi delirante cabeza. Porque no es que no quiero escribir, realmente quiero, sólo que en el traspaso de ideas a texto, no estoy conforme o me cuesta avanzar y antes de tirar cosas de mala calidad, prefiero hacerlos esperar (¿me van a oidar? Por favor no~).
> 
> Imaginen que es como un adolescente que no puede eyacular. Que quiere, que todo está ahí, pero no puede y se muere del dolor. Sin embargo, una vez que lo hace... Ok, demasiado explícito.
> 
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> Gracias a mi demonio que ayudó en la escena de Steve descubriendo todo <3
> 
> Saludos~


	4. Escenas eliminadas (parte I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarde, siempre tarde lo mío... Pero quería terminar este capítulo sí o sí el día de hoy.
> 
> El título tiene un "parte I" porque en efecto, acá llega el flashback que varios querían leer donde Thor y Loki descubrieron, entre otras cosas, que tener una relación iba a apagar la inquietud sexual que compartían. Auch, eso suena a que no se amaban, así que aclaro enseguida que sí: que fueron novios porque se querían 3
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten y por favor me lo hagan saber. Aunque si hay algo que ven flojo, les doy la palabra gustosa. Un buen relato no se hace sólo de adulaciones.
> 
> Saludos~

La lluvia de la mañana no era lo ideal para un día como aquel y, como si fuera poco, el taxi donde viajaban Clint y Natasha se averió a mitad del viaje. Todos terminaron algo apretados en el auto de Tony, que tuvo que pasar al rescate, salvo por Natasha que tomó el asiento del copiloto. Nunca un viaje les había resultado tan largo y extraño. El cementerio no quedaba lejos y el camino se hacía en seguida; quizá el accidente en la avenida principal estaba retrasando todo junto con la lluvia sumado ese aire de incomodidad e incertidumbre que los invadía a cada uno al saber que iban a encontrarse con Loki en menos de una hora.

—Seguro sigue igual que siempre —comentó Tony divertido.

—No vas a intentar flirtear con él durante el funeral, ¿o si, Tony? —inquirió Steve de muy mala gana. A su lado, Clint puso los ojos en blanco, se lo estaba viendo venir y no estaba de humor para las peleas maritales—. Porque, si no te has dado cuenta, estamos yendo al funeral de los padres de nuestro amigo.

—Por cierto, creí que ibas a pasar también por Thor —interrumpió Natasha con el mismo presentimiento que Clint.

Nadie estaba con la paciencia suficiente para escucharlos reñir, estaban guardando eso para Loki. Se sentían como adultos a poco de enfrentarse contra algún monstruo que había estado atormentándolos cuando eran niños. Aunque tampoco iba a ser algo demasiado fuerte: lo último que querían era que el funeral terminara en pelea.

—Ya no hay espacio para él —le respondió Tony—. Además me dijo él iría por su cuenta con Loki. Se ve que si lo deja solo teme que se pierda —y rió por lo bajo mientras Steve suspiraba.

Silencio. No  tenían ganas de hacer chistes, tal vez sentían la presión social de no hacerlo por el tipo de situación. Para sorpresa de todos, los últimos días, Thor parecía haber recuperado el ánimo, porque siempre que los recibía en casa tenía ganas de rentar algún video e invitarles una cerveza. Eso sí: aún no había regresado a trabajar ni mencionó cuándo planeaba volver. Steve no sabía si se trataba de una cortina para sobrellevar la situación o si había alguien que lo estaba “alegrando”. Tampoco quería saberlo, pero ya era imposible hacerse el tonto después de la charla que tuvo con Thor, de ver en sus ojos el resignarse a dejar todo. Y como si fuera poco, mantener el secreto lo estaba consumiendo por dentro.

—¿Estamos llegando tarde? —preguntó Bruce.

—No, todo lo contrario. ¿Alguien quiere pasar por un café o algo?

—Prefiero que estemos temprano antes que tarde, Tony.

Todos los que estaban sentados atrás vieron la sonrisa de Tony por el espejo retrovisor. Amaba darle pelea a Steve, mas si este lo sabía o no, era algo que nadie podía asegurar cien por ciento seguro.

Mientras tanto, en el Starbucks más cercano al cementerio, Thor se encontraba junto a Loki, haciendo la pequeña fila tras el mostrador y tratando de descifrar por sí solo qué demonios tenía cada bebida de diferente (porque lindos todos sus nombre italianos, pero no aclaraban nada).

—Quisiera un espresso macchiato alto y... —Loki giró la cabeza a donde Thor, algo divertido—. ¿Tú que vas a pedir?

—Pues, un… —Todo era café y ya, maldita sea. No podía estar haciendo el ridículo por algo así. Recurrió al viejo truco:— Lo mismo que él.

Recibieron su pedido y se acomodaron en dos de los sillones del fondo. No había demasiada gente y la calefacción era perfecta, igual que el aroma a café que Thor sabía cuánto adoraba su hermano. En realidad nunca había sido su plan pasar a tomar nada antes del funeral, empero cuando habló por teléfono con Loki, quien le dijo que no pensaba ir a ningún lado sino desayunaba como era debido. Caprichos. Siempre se trataba de eso y siempre se sentía como el mismo imbécil que se los dejaba pasar.

—¿Cómo has estad-?

—El café de hoy les ha quedado delicioso. La última vez que vine había un chico nuevo y era un verdadero desastre —interrumpió Loki luego de dar un par de sorbos a su vaso—. Prueba y verás que tengo razón.

Thor suspiró y lo miró algo severo.

—¿Qué?, ¿qué sucede? —inquirió con tono agresivo.

—Estamos yendo al funeral de nuestros padres, no entiendo cómo puedes ponerte a hablar de café como si nada —respondió Thor—. Te pido hoy, hermano, sólo hoy, que tengas algo de consideración con ellos.

Loki soltó una risita irónica, ladeó la cabeza y lo miró como si Thor se tratara de una pobre criatura.

— _Pero están muertos_ , Thor. A lo sumo puedes pedirme que tenga consideración con la memoria de ellos.

—¡No estoy jugando con esto, Loki!

Dio un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa, llamando la atención de empleados y clientes. El único que tenía el semblante intacto era Loki, acostumbrado a esos pequeños arranques. Nunca eran rabietas, eso le correspondía a él, según su familia y los amigos de su hermano mayor. Cuando se trataba de Thor era “imponer respeto” o “frenar su actitud grosera”. Todavía no estaba seguro de cuál de ambas.

Loki no pudo evitar sonreír cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de color azul. Adoraba en cierto modo llevarlo al límite, como sentarse encima de una fiera agresiva mientras duerme y clavarle un palillo en el hocico hasta que despierta fuera de sus cabales, con la necesidad de arrancarle la cabeza a su agresor. Y la parte más divertida, por la que valía la pena hacer todo ese juego, radicaba en que Thor era una bestia sujeta con una cadena, vaya a saber si de códigos o respeto hacia su hermano menor, que aunque lo tuviese a milímetros de él, jamás, nunca, le pondría un dedo encima.

—Deberías calmarte —dijo finalmente y volvió a beber de su vaso—. No ganas nada con esas rabietas. Ya me cansé de decirte que no son mis padres. Si estoy aquí, es porque te estoy haciendo un favor a ti, Thor. —Extendió una mano hacia su rostro, tomándolo suavemente del mentón y apoyando el pulgar e índice en sus mejillas. —Tengamos en cuenta que no te lo mereces.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Todos en la familia siempre han estado pendientes de ti, ya no eres un pichoncito, Thor. No tengo por qué andar haciendo nada por ti, no somos nada, ni hermanos, ni amigos. No me necesitas.

Quien rió luego fue Thor. Loki bufó apenas, apartando su mano enseguida.

—Por favor, hermano —dijo divertido—. Si realmente ya no significo _absolutamente nada_ para ti, dime qué estás haciendo aquí. ¿O es que acaso vas al funeral de cualquier persona a darle tu apoyo?

El semblante de Loki perdió la parsimonia enseguida, dando lugar a una expresión sombría e indignada. Thor tragó despacio y desvió la mirada.

—Se te va a hacer tarde. Mejor nos vamos.

Loki terminó su café y arrojó el vaso al cesto, Thor dejó el suyo, tibio y sin tomar, sobre la mesa.

. . .

Había muchas maneras en las que Loki podría haberles jodido el día a los amigos de Thor. Bastaba con cruzar alguna mirada con Clint o Natasha, de murmurar algo sobre el incesto a Steve o comentar algo incómodo cuando le ofrecieron decir algunas palabras sobre sus padres. Sin embargo, el pasarse toda la ceremonia fúnebre al lado de Stark, hablándose en voz baja constantemente como si él estuviera ahí como novio suyo y no en calidad de hermano de Thor, fue suficiente para que a casi todos les hirviera la sangre.

—¡Le he dicho que esta vez no! —protestó Steve en voz baja—. ¿Lo hace a propósito o qué?

—Bueno, ten en cuenta que ellos nunca se llevaron mal. El problema con Loki lo tenemos casi todos nosotros... —contestó Bruce.

Si en un pasado había sucedido algo o no entre Tony y Loki, nadie lo sabía. Se podían suponer bastantes cosas, pero cuando estaban aburridos e intentaban encontrar alguna prueba de que se vieron o tuvieron sexo, Tony siempre tenía coartadas y otro tipo de asuntos que consideraba más importantes que jugar. Quizá, al ser el hermano menor de Thor, Loki significaba para el otro alguna especie de manzana prohibida y todo se limitaba a desearlo y nada más; desde el punto de vista de Loki, estar con Tony de esa forma era fastidiar a los demás y en parte le gustaba la forma en que Stark intentaba seducir sutilmente con su elegancia de playboy.

Afortunadamente, durante el tiempo en el que acompañaron los dos féretros, no volvió a llover; el cielo cambiaba sus tonalidades de gris y cada tanto un trueno quebraba el silencio fúnebre. Fue en ese vacío de voces y acciones, limitadas sólo a caminar por el cementerio, en el que todos pudieron ver con claridad la soledad que se arremolinaba en la mirada de Thor. La toma de consciencia de su orfandad lo separaba de todos allí, incluso de Loki y su juego con Tony.

Se detuvieron frente a las dos tumbas y un hombre alto, delgado y encorvado hizo un gesto hacia otro que estaba observando desde lejos. Ambos llevaban palas de metal en la mano, avanzaron sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes directo a los ojos y comenzaron a volcar la pila de tierra acumulada al lado de los hoyos donde acababan de bajar los dos ataúdes. El sonido de la tierra cayendo sobre la madera hizo estremecer a Thor por un instante y fue en ese momento preciso cuando Loki sintió que la vulnerabilidad de su hermano mayor era completa. Que no podía permitir bajo ningún punto de vista que se la acercaran y le hablaran de un sentimiento que no podían comprender.

Se apartó de Tony en silencio y avanzó hasta quedar al lado de Thor. No estaba seguro de si tomarle la mano, como cuando fueron novios, palmearle la espalda o simplemente abrazarlo. No podía armar ninguna frase que realmente lo consolara ni expresar sus propios sentimientos respecto a su orfandad. Su cuerpo también estaba confundido: la cabeza dolía como estuviese reteniendo un llanto que sus ojos no parecían percibir porque ni siquiera se pusieron rojizos, en lugar de temblar, las piernas quedaron entumecidas y su corazón parecía palpitar más despacio. No sentía felicidad ni liberación, tampoco rencor hacia el accidente en la ruta, no quería gritar por ellos ni se preguntó si todo eso era sólo una pesadilla.

La educación ridículamente machista por parte del señor Odinson era lo que le prohibía a Thor derramar siquiera una lágrima y Loki sabía que se estaba reprimiendo. Siempre había sido así, aunque Thor fuera el muchacho querido por todos, estaba fuertemente sometido a la expectativa que tenían de él, a no defraudar ni a sus padres, ni a sus amigos, ni al equipo de futbol. En cambio Loki siempre había mantenido su línea de cabecera: hacía lo que quería y ya. Resultaba escalofriante que, estando muerto el padre, el hijo siquiera sin atreverse a llorar, un acto humano absolutamente normal y comprensible en esa situación.

Se acercó aún más hacia Thor y susurró con suavidad:

—Llora, hermano. ¿Sabes?, los hombres lloran y no tiene nada de malo.

Éste giró la cabeza despacio y sus ojos fueron tornándose vidriosos. Loki apoyó una mano sobre su hombro, asintiendo aprobatoriamente con la cabeza y conteniendo el deseo de rodearlo por cuello con sus brazos, ignorando los gritos del fantasma de su yo-adolescente, niño enamoradísimo, que decía “¡Amalo, ámalo ahora que lo necesita más que nunca!”. No allí, no donde nadie iba a entenderlo nunca.

Cuando acabaron de enterrarlos y cerraron con unas palabras de despedida final, los amigos de los señores Odinson fueron a saludar a los dos hermanos, diciéndoles que podían contar con ellos y que lo lamentaban mucho. Steve, Natasha y los demás esperaron a que la gente se retirara para poder hablar tranquilamente con Thor. En ningún momento Loki se separo de él y cuando quedaron a solas con los otros intentó no sostenerle la mirada a ninguno.

—Sabes que si necesitas que alguno de nosotros vaya a verte sólo tienes que llamar —dijo Steve en voz baja.

—Y en cuanto a los trámites que tienen que hacer tú y Loki —recordó Bruce—, ¿sabes cuáles son? Tienes que dar de baja las cuentas bancarias y eso, para evitar que usen sus nombres y eso. Yo te ayudaré con eso, no te preocupes —ofreció forzando una sonrisa.

Los demás continuaron dándole apoyo a su manera. Loki suspiró indiferente, parecía no existir para los demás y mucho no le importaba, porque siempre estuvo al margen cuando se trataba de Thor y compañía. Sí le irritaba la sensación de estar perdiendo el tiempo allí. Así que le pidió su abrigo de vuelta a Tony y se retiró en silencio, asegurándose de que Thor no lo notara. Quizá lo llamaría en la noche o volvería a mantener la distancia como antes del accidente de sus padres.

Ni siquiera había lugar para él en el funeral de su familia adoptiva.

. . .

El labial de cítricos era su favorito. Sigyn lo usaba por rutina, ya no tenía necesidad de seducir a alguien que no la amaba ni la amaría (si es que entre ellos alguna vez hubo algo parecido al “amor”). La relación era penosamente unilateral, pero ella se contentaba con los besos que Loki le devolvía de forma amistosa y cortés, el rozar de sus labios como si se estuviera disculpando, su lengua acariciando la suya de manera suave y firme. Sabía que pronto iba a decidirse por Thor, así que aprovechaba las últimas ocasiones de contacto físico que podía tener con él. Se sentó sobre su regazo y mientras hundía los dedos por su cabello negro, húmedo por haber salido hace minutos de la ducha, dio un mordisco sobre su cuello.

A diferencia de Thor, que la detestaba, Sigyn no tenía problema con la relación que había entre su ex-novio con su hermano mayor. Ella, igual que Loki, era una mujer sin demasiadas barreras morales, o en palabras más sencillas: hacía lo que quería. Fue la confidente de Loki cuando los dos muchachos comenzaron su relación y también su coartada cuando ambos se escapaban de noche para ir al cine a besarse protegidos en la oscuridad de la sala. No guardaba rencores hacia Thor, pero de forma objetiva sabía que él no podría sostener ese noviazgo y siempre fue sincera con Loki y se lo dijo.

Si en ese momento no apoyaba el reencuentro amoroso entre ellos dos, no era por celos ni para tener la exclusividad sexual con Loki, era porque seguía sin tener fe en la firmeza de Thor para continuar la relación. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, pensó que Loki guardaba la esperanza de que la muerte de sus padrea le diera a Thor más libertad, empero ella creía lo contrario: el respetar su memoria iba a limitarlo. Muchas veces quiso hablar con él y animarlo a tomar el riesgo, siempre sin éxito, porque Thor no la soportaba, sabía que entre ella y Loki había un vínculo muy profundo, que Loki se abría más fácilmente que con él.

—Sabes que no lo digo de aguafiestas —susurró sobre la oreja del muchacho.

—Yo no voy a volver con él, Sigyn —respondió él apoyando las manos sobre su cadera—. Ahora que terminamos con sus padres no hay razón para verme de nuevo.

—Oh, Loki —comentó riendo—, no te engañes ni me engañes a mí.

Ninguno quiso seguir diciendo nada más porque no iban a terminar de forma pacífica. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que Sigyn tuvo que irse al club nocturno donde interpretaba alguna canción para que el público bailara. Loki se quedó recostado en el sofá de la sala, con la vista perdida en el techo y las luces apagadas.

Recordó el video porno que vio hace unos días y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. No pudo evitar buscarlo y ponerlo en el reproductor. La cinta quedó en donde había rebobinado y presionó “play” para seguir el hilo de la pobre historia. Una historia adolescente que apenas se sostenía porque lo que en realidad importaba era dar cámara al sexo.

Bajó casi todo el volumen, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Thor, esperando que no atendiera ninguna de sus amigos. La espera le pareció eterna aunque fue de no más de diez segundos.

—¿Diga?

—¿Cómo te sientes? —increpó Loki de forma abrupta.

—Vacío… No lo sé, es extraño —respondió el otro con voz apagada—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Tampoco estoy seguro.

—Ahora el invierno será diferente.

—Ah, ¿sí? Para mí seguirá siendo la mejor estación, el verano es desagradable. Bueno, el verano en general porque hay uno que ha sido especial, ¿recuerdas cuál?

_Se despertó cinco minutos antes de la seis de la mañana, apenas estaba amaneciendo y la radio anunció que iba a ser un día de mucho calor. Loki suspiró, detestaba las vacaciones de verano y salir a la calle a asarse bajo un sol despiadado. Pese a que Thor siempre tenía planes para que todo le fuera más leve, a Loki le horrorizaba la idea de la piscina pública, no quería ir a las canchas de tenis ni consolarse con una copa de helado (aunque cada tanto caía en la tentación con lo último)._

—S-sí —titubeó Thor y Loki escuchó cómo tragaba con dificultad mientras comenzaban a retroceder en el tiempo, a ese momento antes de pausar todo.

_Sin embargo ese año era diferente: había tenido un acercamiento especial con Thor y después de repensarlo bien y descubrir algunas cosas muy importantes sobre su situación y sentimientos para con su hermano mayor, el verano se convirtió en una oportunidad. Cuando bajó a la cocina para desayunar y se encontró con la extensa nota de sus padres dando las indicaciones para manejarse durante su ausencia, la sonrisa de Loki fue amplia, rozando lo inusual. Gracias al cielo por sus tradicionales vacaciones en Noruega._

_Dejó el papel a un lado y comenzó a tostar pan y preparar café._

_La luz del sol entraba por la ventana, iluminando su cuerpo de piel clara, vestido sólo con una gran playera gris con un gato de caricatura estampado sosteniéndose de una barra con la frase_ “hang in there” _y unos calzoncillos verdes (el verano lo obligaba a dormir sin pantalones). Sentir el suelo de la cocina frío sobre sus pies le causaba placer y cosquillas, estaba bastante optimista en comparación de  veranos anteriores donde la misma situación lo ponía de muy mal humor._

_Apiló las tostadas en un plato y luego sacó naranjas del canasto de frutas, las exprimió y dejó el vaso lleno junto al pan. Luego frió cuatro huevos y preparó salchichas. Por último acomodó todo en una bandeja y subió a la habitación de Thor, entrando sigilosamente y dejando todo sobre la mesa de luz. Este dormía vistiendo sólo bóxer, enredado desprolijamente entre las sábanas. Loki sonrió apenas y le cruzó por encima hasta acurrucarse entre él hermano y la pared, acarició su mejilla tibia con los dedos índice y mayor, sintiendo su barba áspera (estúpido orgullo adolescente de hombría) para despertarlo._

_—No vas a dormir todo el día, grandote —dijo en voz baja._

_Thor entreabrió los ojos lentamente y cuando se encontró con los de Loki tuvo un sobresalto. Loki rió divertido y besó su mejilla, haciendo algo de ruido, y se apegó aún mas contra él, recostando la cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo._

_—Buenos días, Thor._

_—Buenos días, hermano —respondió algo nervioso—. No es lo normal que vengas a despertarme de esta manera,  ¿sucede algo?_

_—Pues... sí —dijo Loki de forma decidida y se acomodó encima de Thor, su trasero a casi nada de estar sobre la entrepierna del otro—. Mamá y papá se fueron temprano al aeropuerto. Oficialmente estamos solos y yo creo que es perfecto._

_Fue recién en ese momento que Thor recordó el acercamiento que tuvieron cuando miraron aquel video pornográfico, en el que él, por alguna razón que jamás podría explicar, se sintió físicamente encandilado por Loki y se lo hizo notar. Sin embargo en ese momento no lo percibió de la misma forma._

_—Hermano, q-quítate de encima, por fav-_

_—Mira —interrumpió sentándose al borde de la cama, poniendo la bandeja sobre su regazo—. Te hice el desayuno, Thor, y en cantidad porque sé que tú comes por dos. —Soltó una risita y le guiñó el ojo._

_Si había algo en lo que Thor no era bueno (más allá de algunas asignaturas escolares y cosas sin importancia) era en negarle, de forma definitiva, las cosas a Loki. Siempre empezaba con un “no” que luego de ojitos de cordero y la tonada aniñada terminaba siendo un “tal vez” y por último “sí”. A veces ni siquiera tenía que ser así, como en ese momento en el que no tuvo el coraje suficiente para mirar a Loki a los ojos y decirle que se marchara de allí con su desayuno y su trasero bien formando._

_Suspiró, tomó la bandeja y luego de beber un poco de jugo de naranja le dio las gracias._

_Falta de coraje para admitir que sí le gustaba eso._

—Vaya verano ese, hermano.


End file.
